<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why won't you let me help you!? by BipBop_SadRobot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288167">Why won't you let me help you!?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BipBop_SadRobot/pseuds/BipBop_SadRobot'>BipBop_SadRobot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Begging, Consent, Cut the BS, F/M, Gentle Fdom, Mean but he Needs it, Orgasm Denial, Slow Burn, Teasing, Trust, University Library, Wholesome, vulnerable</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:42:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BipBop_SadRobot/pseuds/BipBop_SadRobot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Studious boy with a hard shell slowly melts with stranger's (?) help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>F4M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why won't you let me help you!?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>To the performer:</b><br/>- <span class="u">Who are you?</span> You're a university student that started working at the uni's library last summer. You're a bit shy, maybe even insecure, but once you start getting comfortable all of that goes away. Today, your boss, aka "the old lady", had to leave earlier than usual, which means that it's on you to close up the library. Before leaving, she gives you a small to do list.</p><p>- <span class="u">Relationship with other characters?</span> You and the male characters are complete strangers. Or, at least, that's how it appears at first.</p><p>- <span class="u">Notation:</span><br/># → Lines that start with "#" refer to ambient sounds.<br/>[ ] → Everything in between "[ ]" are descriptions of things the characters are doing and/or feeling.</p><p>- <span class="u">Others:</span><br/>Instead of plaguing the script with notes on how to say every single line, I wanted the performer to be able to "set the mood", especially, on the latter part of the script. In order to (try to) do this, most of the notes I wrote refer to actions, not 	feelings, so that each performer can make the characters their own. This unfortunately means that if the dialogue is read exactly as it is written, it is quite hard for someone who doesn't have the script to understand what's going on, since the characters don't narrate their actions. So, performers, please, feel free to improvise as much as you want! In fact, while I believe the first part needs to be quite... rigid, the mid-to-late part of the script is more like a guideline. Anyway, I'll shut up already and leave you with the script.</p><p>This script is copyrighted by and is the intellectual property of u/BipBop_SadRobot. Permission is granted to record an audio version of this script and post it to the GWA community here on reddit only, and only when properly crediting me, the author. Any other use of this script is in violation of this permission, including but not limited to, production of audio recordings that are posted behind any type of paywall or on any video or audio platform with monetized advertising.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p># On the speakers: “Attention students, the library will be closing in approximately 10 minutes, at 9 p.m. Please clean up your space and return any borrowed objects to the main desk. Thank you.”</p><p>[You knock on the door, there’s no response.]</p><p>[You knock again. Still nothing.] </p><p>[You open the door.] Hello? Anyone in here? Oh! It’s you...</p><p>[He takes off his headphones and leaves them hanging on his neck.]</p><p># Now that his headphones are off you can hear the music he was listening to.</p><p>N-no, I don’t need anything... Well, you need to... um... leave.</p><p>Oh you have a reservation until 9? I-it’s 9:15... </p><p>Yes, really.</p><p>[He looks at his phone, sighs, turns off the music and starts to pack everything up.]</p><p>D-do you need hel- No? Okay...</p><p>[You lean on the wall as he slowly organises and double-checks everything before putting it inside his bag. Trying to break the silence, you ask:] </p><p>So... do you come to the library often? </p><p>[You already know he does, you’ve seen him come in plenty of times but you never see him leave.]</p><p>W-what do you mean you’re always here?</p><p>In this room? Every day? B-but... you can’t do that... </p><p>Each student is only allowed to use the private study rooms 3 days a week at most...</p><p>Your have someone else make the other reservations for you? Well that just makes it worse!</p><p>[He seems to mostly ignore you as he finishes packing his things, but you notice that he glances at you a couple of times. Once he’s done, he holds open the door for you.]</p><p>Thank you. </p><p>[You both awkwardly walk the halls and down the stairs as you head to the main desk.]</p><p>Eh? N-no, I won’t tell the old lady about the room thingy, don’t worry.</p><p>I still think it’s wrong that you abuse the rules... but you’re using it to study so I guess it’s fine.</p><p>Y-yeah, w-what else would you use a private room in the library for right?</p><p>A-anyway! I still have to do some things before closing so... see you tomorrow?</p><p>[As you finish that sentence he leans on the counter.]</p><p>Y-you’ll wait for me to finish?</p><p>Um... no, I don’t mind. </p><p>I guess I did wait for you upstairs... </p><p>Y-yes yes, work, okay!</p><p>Hmm... all the laptops are here, chargers and as well... lights are off... </p><p>[As you go through the list of things the lady gave you, he doesn’t take his eyes off you. He’s looking at you with curiosity, and it almost feels like he’s analysing you.]</p><p>... hey... q-quit starting so much...</p><p>[Coming back to reality, he apologises and shakes his head as he distracts himself with his phone.]</p><p>It’s okay... markers are here too... </p><p>[You look around to find the next thing on the list, “Find the security panel and pull up the 3rd switch. VERY IMPORTANT!”, but you can’t find it.]</p><p>... hmm... where is the... here? No... Not here either... </p><p>I’m looking for the security panel thingy.</p><p>You’ve seen the old lady use it? Where is it?</p><p>Outside? Oh, of course it is! There’s no need to lock down the place while we’re still in... right?</p><p>O-of course not...</p><p>W-well I’ll leave this for last then. Alright let’s see... what else...</p><p>[Reading the last point on the list makes you chuckle and, as you read it out loud, he does too.]</p><p>“Make sure no-one’s left upstairs, especially in the private study rooms.” I’m pretty sure that’s also done.</p><p>What? Really? She has almost left you here twice?</p><p>Well... serves you right! Maybe I should leave you here so you learn the rules!</p><p>Oh? You know the rules, you “simply decide to break them”? Oh my sooo baaad are you now?</p><p>[You’re getting more comfortable with him now as you tease him. He continues to stare at you, looking amused.]</p><p>But seriously though, you come here every single day?</p><p>Come on, there’s no way you’ve got that much work to do.</p><p>What? When you get home you continue? </p><p>Don’t you like, chill every once in a while or something?</p><p>You don’t need to relax? Trust me, your face says otherwise.</p><p>Oooh, you read books on the metro? Yes I’m sure that helps a lot...</p><p>No of course not! </p><p>Don’t you go to parties, get drunk, forget about everything?</p><p>Not a party guy? That’s because you haven’t gone to any good ones!</p><p>[You start to get excited and try to convince him.]</p><p>Of course, there are good parties! I could show you.</p><p>I’m serious! Come on, this Thursday, you and me. A guy is throwing an 80s themed party near campus. </p><p>There’s class on Friday? This is not high school dude no-one cares if you skip one or two hours!</p><p>Come ooon... There’ll be good music, good drinks... </p><p>“Too much chaos?” Seriously? That’s the reason you don’t like parties? That’s the fun part!</p><p>Oh, you “like to be in control”... what does that even mean?</p><p>Whatever, I get it. No parties. </p><p>[The uncomfortable silence returns, but you’re still determined.]</p><p>Then how about we go for a drink?</p><p>Yes, a drink. At a bar. You and me. I’ll even pay for-</p><p>You don’t have time for that? Okay, now you’re overdoing the whole edgy thing a bit.</p><p>[He tries to hide it, but you can see he’s getting uncomfortable with the direction the conversation is going.]</p><p>Hmm? No, I don’t have anything else on my little to-do list. </p><p>[You get closer to him, he can barely look at you now.]</p><p>What’s wrong? </p><p>Why do you put up this “tough guy” act?</p><p>Yes. Yes, you do. And the fact that you deny it doesn’t make it better.</p><p>[At this point you’ve backed him up against a wall, both literally and metaphorically.]</p><p>Why won’t you let me help you?</p><p>Why do I want to help? Why would I need a reason? </p><p>Well... I guess there is a reason. You were so kind to me when I started working here a few months ago...</p><p>What do you mean what am I talking about? Y-you, don’t remember... me? Really?</p><p>I mean, I guess I did change quite a bit during summer but, seriously? ... Hmm, let’s see... you helped me with that code once. And the algebra exam... and the-</p><p>Yes! That was me! Agh seriously?! Oh you’re staying the night here for sure...</p><p>I’m kidding! Maybe...</p><p>Anyway, as I was saying... the first day you walked through those doors after summer break... I could feel something was off...</p><p>Well, first of all, you didn’t even say hello, but I guess you just explained that. Whatever, you looked fucking dead. </p><p>Yeah, and it’s only gotten worse since then. </p><p>And, I guess I... wanted to give back or something...</p><p>[Slamming your hand against the wall, making sure he can’t leave until you get an actual answer out of him.] But, apparently, Mr Though here doesn’t need any help!</p><p>[Silence.]</p><p>“Don’t worry”? How can I not worry when the only person that was somewhat nice to me around here now looks like a zombie?</p><p>You know what, I’m gonna say it, it fucking hurts seeing you like this!</p><p>No, silly I don’t “love you”.</p><p>I’m just trying to help.</p><p>But, you don’t want my help.</p><p>Oooh, you don’t *need* *anyone’s* help. Why thank you, that makes me feel so much better.</p><p>Well if you’re going to keep bullshitting me I’m just gonna go.</p><p>Sorry for caring about you I guess.</p><p>[You start to walk away but he grabs your arm. It’s a firm grip but it doesn’t hurt.]</p><p>Hey!</p><p>[He pulls you in closer again. Closer than before. Your head is practically resting on his chest. You can see he’s trying to say something, but his lips won’t move.]</p><p>If you want to say something... now’s the time.</p><p>I won’t judge you or laugh at you or anything. </p><p>I promise.</p><p>[More silence. The only thing you can hear is each other's breathing, and his heart, which is about to burst from his ribcage. Realising that you will actually leave if he doesn’t drop the act, he takes a deep breath before locking his eyes on yours.]</p><p>You will... let me help you? </p><p>Oh thank god. I was afraid you’d get all tough on me again...</p><p>Of course. I understand if you don’t want to tell me what’s wrong right away.</p><p>And alright... no parties...</p><p>So, you promise? No more acts? No more though guy shit?</p><p>You’ll try? Well... I guess I’ll be on my way to-</p><p>Nice! You just promised me, don’t forget it...</p><p>[He nods slowly and goes to grab his backpack but you block the way with your hand again.]</p><p>[As you place your other hand on his chest.] I’m not done with you yet.</p><p>So... I can take care of you right?</p><p>Anyway I want... Except for parties, yes.</p><p>Those are the rules, right?</p><p>[You start to unbutton his shirt.]</p><p>Well... none of the bars here in campus are open right now so... I have something else in mind to help you relax...</p><p>[You unbuckle his belt and swiftly take it out and leave it hanging from your shoulders.]</p><p>Y-you want me to stop?</p><p>Is it about that... being in control thing you mentioned before?</p><p>Thought so.</p><p>Now, tell me... is that true? Or is just another act?</p><p>You’re not sure? </p><p>Do you want to find out?</p><p>You’re not sure either hmm... </p><p>Well... If you trust me on this, I promise to take good care of you.</p><p>[You lean back, taking your hand away from the wall. You can hear his heart again.]</p><p>I don’t want to pressure you into anything. We don’t need to do this if you don’t want to.</p><p>Are you sure?</p><p>You promise me that’s your brain talking and not that bulge on your pants?</p><p>Alright alright... we’re doing this then...</p><p>[You put your hands back on his chest.]</p><p>Feel free to stop me at any point okay?</p><p>Now, where were we? Oh yes, I was about to take off your pants...</p><p>[You can feel him tense up a bit as you unbutton his jeans, letting them fall on the floor.]</p><p>Shhh... relax... deep breaths... I’ll take care of you...</p><p>Say, you trust me right?</p><p>Promise me that you trust me.</p><p>Close your eyes then. I’ll just be a moment.</p><p>[As he does so, you slide his black leather belt around his neck as in impromptu collar.]</p><p>Oh wow leather looks good on you... </p><p>Don’t worry, I won’t use it to walk you around or anything... I just want to make sure you don’t go anywhere...</p><p>And, it also helps me with this.</p><p>[You pull the belt down gently, making sure it doesn’t collapse on his neck, and give him a deep kiss.]</p><p>What? Did you think I was going to touch your dick without kissing you first?</p><p>But now that we got that out of the way...</p><p>[With your free hand you pull his boxers down to meet his jeans.]</p><p>My my what do we have here... </p><p>[You gently run your fingers along his length, around the tip, rub the underside of the head...]</p><p>Those sounds you make are wonderful... </p><p>Do you like it when I tease you?</p><p>Don’t “mmhm” me... come on, yes or no?</p><p>Of course you do... </p><p>But... remember one thing... I’m not doing this because you like it. I’m not doing this because you want it.</p><p>This is for me.</p><p>[You gently tug on the collar, bringing his lips close to yours again.] Am I clear?</p><p>Good.</p><p>[You move away, denying him a kiss.]</p><p>Come on don’t look at me like that...</p><p>[You spit on your hand and wrap it around his base as you slowly begin to pump his cock up and down, moving your wrist in circles, making sure to get more of those moans out of him.]</p><p>It feels good, doesn't it? Giving up control?</p><p>That’s right... you don’t have to think about anything...</p><p>You don't have to worry about anything...</p><p>Just keep your back on the wall, and let me enjoy you.</p><p>[You pick up the pace, his moans are getting louder.]</p><p>Don’t you dare hold back those moans...</p><p>That’s right... Fuck you sound good.</p><p>[Slowing down again, you tease him a bit more.]</p><p>I noticed how you were looking at me before... </p><p>What were you thinking about?</p><p>Maybe... you were thinking about my tits? Soft, round... big... they certainly weren’t like this last year... </p><p>I bet you’d love it if I pulled the out right now wouldn’t you?</p><p>Or... maybe you were focusing your attention on my curvy ass?</p><p>Were you thinking about grabbing it while fucking me from behind?</p><p>Come on, don’t be shy... I want to know...</p><p>[You pick up the pace one last time as you run your nails along his chest.]</p><p>Oh you like that... do my nails on your chest feel good?</p><p>What if I press a little harder... Oh my! Someone likes a bit of pain...</p><p>Maybe I should leave a mark?</p><p>I’m kidding... for now at least... </p><p>Oh I can feel you throbbing... do you want to cum?</p><p>Yeah? </p><p>How bad do you want it?</p><p>Really bad? I’m not sure I believe that...</p><p>[You pull him in with the belt once again, your lips brushing his.] Come on, beg for it.</p><p>Ah ah ah, no kiss. Beg.</p><p>Again.</p><p>Louder.</p><p>Do you want to cum or not!?</p><p>Then beg!</p><p>That’s more like it. Oh fuck hearing you is making me so wet...</p><p>But... you know... If I don’t cum... </p><p>[You let go of him.] You don’t either.</p><p>[After a deep grunt, he tilts his head back and slowly begins to slide down against the wall, but you come in with a hug to support him.]</p><p>Shhh... relax... deep breaths...</p><p>I’m here... for you... </p><p>I know it’s hard to be vulnerable... but you did great...</p><p>Yes! I mean it!</p><p>Come on, you know it wasn’t “just a handjob”!</p><p>I’m – so happy you trusted me with that... </p><p>How do you feel?</p><p>Embarrassed? Oh come on, didn’t you like it?</p><p>Didn’t I do a good job?</p><p>I’m glad to hear that... I’m glad I was able to keep your mind off whatever shit is bothering you...</p><p>[You stay there in silence for a couple of minutes, embracing each other, until you both calm down a bit.]</p><p>Hey... sorry if I was pushy and... mean at first...</p><p>I hope I didn’t make you feel too uncomfortable-</p><p>[This time, he pulls you in closer for a kiss.]</p><p>Okay... I’ll let that one slide...</p><p>I don’t have to worry? Wasn’t I going too hard?</p><p>You needed that hmm? I see... I’ll keep that in mind for next time.</p><p>Of course! Well... if you want that is?</p><p>You do? Perfect!</p><p>[You share a deep kiss as you slide the belt out of his neck, inspecting it. You also take a look at his chest.]</p><p>It’s a bit red but it shouldn’t last too long... </p><p>[You kiss around his neck and chest.] See? It’s already a bit less red!</p><p>Anyway... it’s... almost eleven! What!?</p><p>Well... I have a library to close, and you’ve got some clothes to put on so... </p><p>[As he dresses, you check the list one last time and write something on the back of it. Once you’re both done, you snatch his bag before he can get to it and start walking towards the exit.] </p><p>Fuck that’s heavy! </p><p>Anyway, no work tonight! You get home, have a bath, a shower, go straight to bed... I don’t care, but you won’t do any more work today.</p><p>Oh, also, no touching yourself!</p><p>Yes, I’m serious.</p><p>Those should be good enough reasons for you to come back tomorrow...</p><p>I’ll just have to think of an excuse so that old lady lets me close again... </p><p>Oh, the security panel must be behind here right? </p><p>Hmm... [You take out the library keys, open the panel and pull out the 3rd switch.]</p><p># Bip from the alarm systen turning on</p><p>Alright, everything’s done!</p><p>Well... there’s actually one last thing on the list. In case you need anything or you just want to talk… [Instead of using the belt as a collar, this time you simply grab the buckle and pull him towards you for one last kiss while you slip the note into his pocket.]</p><p>Oh... someone’s still a bit excited...</p><p>Yes, I wrote my number on the note.</p><p>Don’t hesitate to message me alright?</p><p>No, I’m not giving you your backpack...</p><p>Say, you’re going that way right? N-no... I’m going the opposite way...</p><p>Hmm... think about me tonight okay?</p><p>Because... I’ll be thinking about you...</p><p>Goodnight!</p><p>[Unfortunately, you can’t share the road home, and you’re both left yearning for more. Much more.]</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fills:<br/>u/Girl_In_Dungarees: https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/ioc84y/f4m_why_wont_you_let_me_help_you_script_fill_just/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>